Living Life in the Fast Lane
by Lana Langston
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the characters after the Gossip Girl series finale? Find out where they all are 10 years after the series finale!
1. Chapter 1

___I adored the CW show Gossip girl...it was my guilty pleasure. The entire cast and crew brought this fantastic show to life! _I got the idea for this Gossip Girl fanfiction over my winter break in December 2013. School didn't give me too much opportunity to write but I've made significant progress this summer.

_Living Life in the Fast Lane is set 10 years after the Gossip Girl series finale...so the year is 2022. You'll need some brief background information to understand the point in life all the Gossip Girl characters are at. The story follows the lives of the Gossip Girl characters yet it mainly focuses around Blair, Chuck, Serena, Dan, Vanessa, and Nate._

_Here are all the characters (along with most of their ages) who are involved in the story:_

_Blair (33) /Chuck (33)_

_Serena (33) /Dan (33)_

_Vanessa (33) /Nate (33)_

_Georgina (33) /Uncle Jack (40-ish)_

_Lily/William_

_Rufus/Allison_

_Erik (31)_

_Jenny (31)_

_**I do not own any of these characters! Warning: There are many spoilers from the show in this fanfiction! This is rated M because of mild language and some scenes of mature content. **_

**_The first chapter revolves mainly around Blair and Chuck! Now you are ready to start reading Living Life in the Fast Lane! _**

**_I'd greatly appreciate your constructive feedback. Hope you enjoy my story! R&R!_**

* * *

**Part 1-Time Heals Old Wounds As Great Memories Are Created**

New York City was bustling with the usual Christmas activity and massive influx of tourists. The Upper East Side residents were kept busy with their own personal lives to be concerned with the activities of the common folk. Every Christmas was a very stressful time of year for Upper East Siders. They were planning their own extravagant holiday parties in an effort win the honorary mention of Christmas Party of the Year among their social circles

The Waldorf penthouse was lively with an array of activity. Chuck and Blair were in their respective offices while their two children, Henry and Adeline, chased each other around the penthouse. Henry, age 9, and Adeline, age 3, kept Dorota constantly on her toes.

The last few weeks Blair has been working longer hours to deal with last-minute approvals of design sketches for the new holiday clothing line for Waldorf Designs. She didn't always see eye-to-eye with her designers. "The holiday clothing line isn't intended for everyday women! Waldorf Designs offers clothing and accessories _exclusively_ for high-end shoppers! How many times must I clarify this to you all! Rosamund have you verified with Bergdorf Goodman, Saks Fifth Avenue, and Barneys the specific launch date of this new holiday clothing line? Clarissa I need you to get 10 models ASAP! We'll be modeling the top ten outfits in the holiday clothing line during our upcoming fashion show. Also, I'll be meeting the Bergdorf Goodman, Saks Fifth Avenue, and Barney's executive designers next week for final approval. For God's sakes, we cannot lose our momentum. I understand the holiday season is fast approaching but I will not tolerate _anyone _slacking off their duties! That's it for today. Go home all of you." She shooed all four designers and their assistants out of her home office. Grabbing the San Pellegrino water bottle sitting on her desk, she washed down two Advil tablets without hesitation. While Blair usually loved her position as the President of Waldorf Designs, although there were days that was so overwhelmingly unbearable and stressful. These types of days would give her a raging migraine. She had been working since 4 am. "I need a nap," Blair muttered under her breathe in an aggravated tone.

Strolling out of her office while massaging her throbbing forehead, Blair sauntered down the hall into the main foyer. Her son was sitting at the dining room table playing with his medieval figurine set. After reading King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table legends to him over the years as bedtime stories, Henry became enthralled with the realm of King Arthur. Chuck vowed to her years ago that he wanted to be affectionate father toward their future children since his own father, Bart Bass, wasn't a loving parent to him. Dorota gently rocked Adeline, who was loudly sobbing, in her arms. "Blair! Blair! Miss Adeline hasn't stopped crying for almost an hour! I don't know what's wrong with her. 'I want my mommy' is mostly what she says between her sobs, but I didn't want to disturb you..."

"Don't worry, Dorota. I decided that that I am finished for the day. I couldn't spend another minute with my designers and their assistants who decided to be uncooperative with me today. The only way I can forget about my horrible day today is to spend time with my two children," Blair interjected. Dorota handed Adeline to Blair. "What's wrong, darling? There's no need to cry. Tell me what happened to you," Blair tenderly said to her daughter. It was 2:30 pm and probably her nap time. Carrying her wailing toddler daughter in her arms, Blair headed up the staircase. A nap would make a world of difference to the both of them.

Meanwhile, Chuck was leisurely lounging in his office with his two friends, Nate and Dan, and Uncle Jack. No relationship is perfect but over the years Chuck had become closer to Dan and Uncle Jack. Initially, he had called Uncle Jack to discuss this quarter's finances for Bass Industries while simultaneously determining new business strategies to further boost the company's success. Five years ago, Chuck appointed Uncle Jack to be the Vice President of Bass Industries. Despite their headstrong personalities, they made a dynamic team that revitalized Bass Industries into its glory days. Dan Humphrey and Nate Archibald happened to be wandering through their neighborhood and dropped by unexpectedly to pay their friend a visit. The four men were casually chatting amongst themselves while drinking Jack Daniels.

"I bet the NY Spectator keeps you even more lately as you prepare to open another branch in Chicago," Uncle Jack lightly remarked.

Taking a sip of his whiskey, Nate replied cheerfully, "Ironically I'm no busier than my normal business day. Although, Vanessa isn't too pleased I'll be missing Christmas festivities to head over to the new Chicago office to tie up all the loose ends. The opening celebrations of the new NY Spectator branch must go off without a hitch."

"The proper term I'd use is that Vanessa is _pissed off_ at you for missing the first Christmas party she is making an effort to go all out for. She is getting to her wits end with the 'bitchy snob' aka Natalie Parlere, the well-known Upper East Side event planner Serena suggested her to use," Dan clarified with a hearty chuckle.

Chuck and Nate burst out in robust laughter over Dan's comment. The three guys understood Vanessa's stubborn personality usually lacked tactful subtlety. Vanessa was known for her extremely blunt nature. Jack looked at the three young men with a bewildered facial expression. Clearly, there was some inside joke or reference he wasn't in on. Georgina has been bombarding him with multiple texts asking for his opinion for their Christmas party in a couple weeks. Jack was intentionally ignoring all the texts.

The laughter suddenly died down when Henry burst into the office with a morose expression on his little face. "Mommy told me to give this to you to lock up in your office for a week." Henry's medieval figurine set was neatly piled in his skinny arms.

Chuck knew damn well that Blair wouldn't punish Henry like this without a legitimate reason. "Why did mommy tell you to do that? What did you do, Henry?" he firmly yet gently inquired. He hadn't seen Blair since she woke up at the crack of dawn to resolve matters related to Waldorf Design. Neither had he seen Adeline in the past couple hours since Dorota brought her around during lunch.

"Addie was pestering me while I was playing with my King Arthur and the Roundtable Knights figurines. No matter how many times I politely asked her to stop bothering me she didn't listen. I accidently ripped off the head and arms of her favorite Barbie doll to prove my point," his son explained remorsefully. "I didn't mean to be so mean to Addie. I just wanted to some peace and quiet." Henry had quite a temper at times. Like father like son.

Opening up an empty drawer of his mahogany office table, Henry placed the figurines one by one into the drawer with his face becoming increasingly brooding. Chuck understood how much his son loved his medieval figurines. His son sulked out of his office back into the main foyer. No one said that raising children was an easy job.

Dan and Jack were talking amongst themselves. Nate intensely stared at his iPhone screen that he almost forgot that he was in a room with three other people. Uttering swears under his breath, he ran his hand through his hair as he felt his frustration exacerbate rapidly. Today was _supposed_ to be his day off from the NY Spectator. Rising out of the comfy leather seat, Nate threw on his winter jacket. "I'm so sorry but I must leave right now. It turns out my secretary forgot to let me know that today I had a conference with the New York Times editor in an hour," Nate explained in a cross tone.

"Don't worry, Nate. You don't need to explain yourself to us. We can meet up for drinks tonight," Chuck replied.

Nate dashed out of office into the main foyer towards the elevator. Blair holding their daughter, Adeline, in her arms entered the office. Addie wriggled out of her mother's arms and ran enthusiastically ran towards her father. Chuck gently placed Addie on his lap.

"Mrs. Dorota, mommy, and I just finished baking chocolate chip cookie in the kitchen. I wanted to see if you and your friends wanted a cookie," Addie said with a warm smile that spread across her beautiful, sweet face.

"Well haven't you been a busy-bee missy," Chuck replied to his daughter adoringly. "Uncle Jack, Dan, and I will come to the kitchen soon to get a cookie."

Adeline hopped off her father's lap. Blair subtly winked at Chuck then elegantly strolled out of the office with Addie skipping gleefully behind her.

Uncle Jack knew how his older brother, Bart Bass, wasn't exactly known for being a loving father to his son. He was legitimately proud of his nephew's transformation progress over these years. "If you told me 15 years ago that my nephew would become a lovable softy after setting down and having a couple children I would have laughed hysterically. Those children won't grow up living a life in which there father showed them no affection. What a drastically wonderful transformation you've undergone!" Uncle Jack noted. "Unfortunately, Milo isn't exactly the same sweet child he used to be. I swear he is becoming like his mother. It is actually very frightening. Georgina has steadily improved over the years while Milo is rapidly turning into the male version of his mom."

"I'd say the phrase 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' is very applicable to your situation, Jack," Dan remarked sardonically. Dan was always known for his witty remarks. Although, he personally felt some pity for Jack. Georgina and Milo weren't always the easiest people to live with. Many years ago, Daniel Humphrey briefly dated Georgina, who was pregnant not with his child, lived with him in his Brooklyn loft for almost year. Also, he helped to raise her son as if Milo was his own until they went to live with her fiancée at the time.

Jack nodded in full agreement and took a few swigs of his whiskey. It never failed to amaze him how after all these years he became close friends with his nephew's pals, Nate and Dan. How times have changed for the better over several years.

"Since we've discussed what was needed for the upcoming shareholder meeting for Bass Industries, you don't need to stick around if you have other important matter to attend to," Chuck said to his uncle.

"I'm trying to stay as far away from the house as long as possible. This gives me a valid reason. Georgina has officially gone into Christmas festivity madness. If I must hear another mention of tinsel and poinsettias, I'm going to go officially insane," Jack exclaimed with undertones of desperation. Uncle Jack wasn't a huge fan of Christmas season, especially when women incessantly went on about details of their holiday party planning and Christmas decorations.

Adeline elatedly burst into the study room. "Mrs. Dorota and I decided to bring the chocolate cookies to you." She ran out of the room after her short announcement.

Tagging along behind Addie, Dorota entered with a plate of cookies and placed them on the table. She took a moment to catch her breath. "Miss Addie has so much energy in her. I don't know where it all comes from. So difficult to keep up with her sometimes," she remarked between her breathes.

"She keeps us all on our toes, Dorota. It's truly amazing how the older we all get the less energy we have. Children don't realize what a gift it is to have vast amounts of energy bursting in them," Chuck replied with a faint laugh. "Also, Blair mentioned to me that you asked if you could have a surprise party for Anna here this Saturday. That won't be a problem. You're practically part of the family."

"Thank you, Mr. Chuck. My daughter is going to love what I have planned for her birthday party! Ms. Blair and you have been so kind to me over the years. I don't know how to repay you both!"

"Nonsense. I'm pretty damn sure that we all owe you so much. You've always been there for us all when our parents were too busy to spend time with their children. I'm going to be heading out soon to meet with a potential investor. If Blair inquires my whereabouts tell her I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Mr. Levinson's secretary just e-mailed me to notify us that he wants to move the meeting to the Ritz-Carlton. We should probably be heading out soon because it now peak traffic time in the city," Jack notified his nephew while glancing at his iPhone.

Dan brushed off the cookie crumbs off his suit jacket. "Serena is going to be furious if I'm not home tonight by 6 pm. I still have to go by the bakery in Brooklyn to pick the pies she ordered this morning for tonight's dinner. Our parents and a few other guests are coming to dinner tonight. Wish me luck!" He slipped on his winter coat and grabbed a cookie before leaving the study. "Tell me when you're meeting up for drink with Nate tonight."

Chuck took a couple more swigs of his whiskey. "Best not to keep Serena waiting too long. No problem, Humphrey. I'll text you the details after my meeting. See you tonight."

"I'll meet you outside in the foyer, Chuck. I need to call Mr. Levinson to confirm that our meeting is today at the Ritz-Carlton at 6 pm." Uncle Jack gathered up his gloves and coat before draining the remainder of whiskey from his glass. Chuck and Uncle Jack were going to need it since Mr. Levinson was highly recommended as an investor you wanted on your side despite his personality being exceptionally dull. His business expertise more than made up for his lack of a unique personality.

Closing the study room doors behind him and locking them, Charles followed a few steps behind his uncle to the foyer. Blair handed his coat, scarf, and gloves. All bundled up in his winter gear Chuck kissed his wife goodbye. As the elevator slowly opened, Adeline exclaimed in a shrill tone, "Daddy! You can't leave without hugging me!" He scooped up his daughter in his arms and softly kissed her tiny forehead. "Now be a good little girl while daddy is away for a couple hours. Tonight you can help mommy and I start putting up the Christmas decorations around the house."

Uncle Jack and Chuck stepped into the elevator. Addie gave her famous flying kiss to her father right before the elevator doors closed. They braced themselves for the blisteringly cold winter weather upon reaching the building's main lobby area. No matter how long you've lived in New York the winters were miserable for everyone despite NYC looking like a fairy tale winter wonderland.

* * *

**_Stay tuned...the next chapter will be focusing mainly on Serena and Dan! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter of Living Life in the Fast Lane! (LLITFL) If you need to be refreshed of the characters involved in LLITFL along with their respective ages refer back to Chapter 1. _

**_This chapter primarily focuses on Serena and Dan. _**

_**I'd great appreciate your constructive feedback. Enjoy! R&R! **_

* * *

**Part 2-Family Love and Drama**

There was extensive maintenance work on many subway lines which created many delays for everyone. Ironically, the subways lines that went to Brooklyn were most affected by these delays. He became increasingly anxious. Sweet Tooth Bakery was going to close by 6 pm. It didn't seem that the delays were going to be resolved anytime soon, so Dan searched for an available cab. He couldn't return back to the Upper East Side _without_ the pies. Serena would rip his head off with one of her an angry tirades. The fact that she was currently pregnant made her even more emotionally volatile. Serena had heavily emphasized the importance of retrieving the pie orders from Sweet Tooth Bakery. It was stressful enough when Lily and William van der Woodsen, Serena's parents, unexpectedly invited themselves over for dinner _without_ any advanced warning. Tonight both of their parents were going to be coming over for dinner. Drama would definitely ensue!

Blair and Chuck were kind enough to lend them Dorota for the evening. There's no way this evening would have gone smoothly if it weren't for Dorota's assistance. Prior to actively being part of the Upper East Side society, Dan had no idea how much effort and planning went into hosting a dinner. His family didn't make a big deal of hosting dinner parties. They were casual affairs with no fancy or elaborate planning required. He didn't interfere in anything. Instead, he stayed out of the way and let the ladies do what they needed to be done for tonight's dinner.

The cab reached Sweet Tooth Bakery just in time before it closed. He took a minute to catch his breath. His heart was still racing from the near panic attack he was experiencing as the cab was driving to Brooklyn. The rush hour traffic jam on the streets of NYC only aggravated his anxiety. Running to the counter, "I'm here to pick up a few orders my wife called in this morning," Dan stated while wiping the profuse sweat from his brow.

Indifferent to his apprehensive state, the women behind the counter replied, "Under what name was the order placed?"

"Humphrey."

"Ah yes. I remember taking that interesting pie order this morning. Just give me a minute," the lady said as she quickly typed away at the computer keyboard. "It sounds like you are hosting an extravagant event. We normally don't get that many orders unless it is a large-scaled event."

"That's one way of describing what happens when my parents and in-laws come over for dinner," Dan sarcastically remarked. Lately, his editor had been plucking his last nerves. She had been constantly bombarding him with reminders of the deadline to submit the final chapters of his current book project. Combined with the frenzied holiday anxiety, Dan had become irritable towards people. He was extremely cautious not to piss off Serena who kept herself very busy planning their annual Christmas party. Popular holidays such as Thanksgiving and Christmas were hectic times of the year for Upper East Side families.

The woman returned back carrying six boxes of pies in her arms. Wow, it seemed Serena couldn't decide what pie she wanted and ordered six different flavors. Dan pulled out his wallet and swiped the credit card. The woman handed Dan the receipt and slide the six pie boxes towards him. "Hope your wife enjoys the pies!"

"I'm sure she will. Pregnant women have the most random cravings sometimes," he commented while delicately balancing the six pie orders in his arms. Dan skillfully managed to exit the bakery and not bump into anyone on the sidewalk. The cab driver arched his eyebrow in curiosity as he saw Dan hobble towards the cab with many pie boxes stacked in his arms. The driver opened the back passenger door for Dan considering he would be unable to open to door holding all those pies. Breathing a sigh of relief, Dan sank into the back seat with the six pie boxes. The entire ride back to the Upper East Side didn't take too long since it was after rush hour time.

Back at the Humphrey residence, Serena barely had enough time before her parents and in-laws came over. Dorota was kind enough to help her out tonight. She wouldn't have been able to accomplish all this by herself! Being six months pregnant with twins, it made it increasingly difficult to do the majority of things a normal person could do. Dorota understood the perks and challenges of being pregnant. Her mother, Lily, was being more overbearing than usual as her due date drew closer. Tonight would go smoothly if her mom didn't create unnecessary drama. Even after five years of being married to Dan Humphrey, her mother-in-law, Allison, still didn't like her. She usually wore neutral facial expressions but Serena saw right through it. The Humphrey and Van der Woodsen families had a very complicated history. Serena wished Blair was by her side tonight since that would help to sooth her overwhelming apprehension. Not many people in her life truly understand how stressful it was to plan extravagant holiday parties when you lived on the Upper East Side. Even the slightest mistake would become public gossip on the Upper East Side.

Dan and Serena had decided to have two different Christmas parties: one for their close friends and one for their immediate family members. This way they could enjoy the Christmas festivities with their loved ones while minimizing the stress of hosting one _huge_ Christmas party. Dan was smart enough to know not to interfere in any of the holiday party planning.

Life is full of surprises. Serena never realized the tumultuous journey she'd embark prior to meeting Dan Humphrey during her junior year of high school. Everyone makes mistakes but it is important that we learn from them and figure out who is worth keeping in your life. Despite their bumpy on-and-off relationship, Serena eventually figured out the person she wanted to be with was Daniel Randolph Humphrey.

"Miss Serena the table settings and decorations are finished. What else is left for us complete before Dan and the dinner guests arrive?" Dorota understood the stress of planning holiday dinners on the Upper East Side. Even the most informal dinner still required much planning.

"I think we are good for now. I'm just waiting for Dan to arrive home with the pies from Sweet Tooth Bakery. He better be here before my parents arrive. Rufus and Allison will arrive not too long after my parents. My mother better not spend the entire dinner being overbearing by giving me incessant advice," Serena said expressing undertones of her frustration.

"Don't be so harsh on your mother," Dorota began. "It is all a cover to hide her anxiety and joy that in a couple months she is going to be a grandmother. Your twins are going to be lucky to have the grandparents they have even if both come from different sides of society."

"I wish I could have a glass of wine to help relax my nerves before my parents and in-laws arrive," Serena remarked. "My daughter and son will be entering into a complex family situation yet there is no lack of love for them in this big family."

"Have you thought of possible names for your twins yet?" Dorota inquired while folding the cloth napkins.

"Dan and I have come up with some boy and girl names. We haven't found a boy and girl name that both of us have agreed on. We will worry about this matter after the Christmas festivities are over."

Dorota started to open her mouth to reply, but the shrill ring of Serena's cell phone interrupted her.

She put the phone to her ear and immediately replied, "Hello?"

"I got the pies from Sweet Tooth Bakery just before it closed. The traffic was insane. I'll be there in 20 minutes. Do you need me to buy anything else for tonight's dinner party?" She didn't even need to ask who the caller was. "Also, I have a surprise for you."

"I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't give any more surprises tonight. It's bad enough having both of our parents over tonight. That is a wildcard surprise in itself. I just want tonight to go along smoothly _without_ too much drama or bombshells," Serena emphasized in a very serious tone. She was trying to not to make it obvious how nervous she was about tonight's dinner with their parents.

"Don't worry, honey. You'll love this surprise. I should let you know that Jenny has changed her mind and will be coming over for dinner tonight. I though you would want to be warned."

"Seriously? Jenny should know better to inform us last-minute that she decided to attend dinner! Please tell me you'll be home before our families arrive."

"Of course. I'm not too far from home. Don't stress yourself out that isn't good for you right now. I'll see you soon," Dan responded before hanging up the phone call.

"Is something wrong?" Dorota asked Serena.

"We need to prepare one more table setting at the table. It seems that Jenny will be coming over tonight with Rufus and Allison," Serena explained with a panicked look resonating in her blue eyes.

"That's not a problem. I will put out two more table settings just in case..."

"Just in case of what?"

"If your brother decided to also attend your dinner party tonight," Dorota clarified. "Why don't you sit down and relax? None of your guests have arrived yet and you are already starting to freak out. Take deep breathes and calm down. I'll put the extra table settings."

"You're right, Dorota. How am I going to get through the dinner if I'm already freaking out?! If you need me I'll be sitting in the family room. My feet are killing me." Serena walked away from the dining room towards the family room. She lay down on the soft leather coach resting her hands on her stomach.

_Forty minutes later..._

Serena let Dorota go home after helping her with the final dinner party preparations. Dorota didn't need to stay the entire time. She felt bad for keeping Dorota from her husband and two children. It was wrong to take her away from spending time with her family.

The taxi wasn't too far away from home when his iPhone vibrated. Dan thought it was Serena texting him things to buy before returning home. Instead, the text message read: Pick me up at Grand Central 6:30 pm. Change of plans.

Dan stared at his iPhone skeptically. His iPhone didn't recognize the cell number. He was curious who the text was from and replied to the message.

_Dan:_ Who is this?

_Erik:_ Oopps I probably should have mentioned my name in the previous txt. This is Erik. Is this Dan's cell?

_Dan:_ Yes. I though you said you were skiing with your buddies in Switzerland during Christmas.

_Erik:_ Long story short my friends decided to head home early to celebrate the Christmas festivities with their families. I felt guilty realizing that I should be back in NY with my parents and Serena. Are you able to pick me up at Grand Central? Don't tell Serena I'm coming

tonight for dinner! I want to surprise her.

_Dan:_ I don't think that is a good idea since she has been very stressed trying to plan tonight's family dinner. I'm pretty sure she is freaking out right now and tonight's festivities haven't even begun yet. Don't say I didn't warn you.

_Erik: _Thanks but I'm going to take the risk anyway. You still haven't told me if you would be picking me up from GC. I need to know now otherwise I'm going to get into a taxi soon.

_Dan: _Of course I'll come to GC to get you. I'm currently on my way home anyway from Brooklyn. Be waiting by the entrance of GC in 10 minutes. It's great that this year our families are going to be together in one place!

_Erik: _Everyone including Jenny?

_Dan: _Yes. She called this morning to inform me her boss was giving her time off today. She'll be coming tonight to dinner.

_Erik: _Just like the good old days. This will surely be an interesting family dinner.

_Dan: _ Couldn't have said it better, Erik. I'll see you soon.

Sliding his iPhone back into his coat pocket, he rapped on the divider to get the driver's attention. The divider slid open. "We're going to take a slight detour. I need to pick up someone from Grand Central Station before heading home." The driver didn't verbally reply instead moved into the correct lanes to proceed towards Grand Central.

_Twenty minutes later..._

Dan and Erik were busily chatting away during their short ride back from Grand Central station to the Upper East Side. Erik and Dan had both felt like outsiders in the Upper East Siders in their own ways. When Lily and Rufus were married, they became quick friends who had each other's back. They had maintained their friendship all these years even after Rufus and Lily divorced.

The taxi pulled up to their final destination. As Erik got his luggage out of the taxi, Dan pulled out cash from his wallet for the cab fare. "Thanks for being accommodating even when I last-minute added an extra destination! Keep the change. Have a great day." He paid the driver the cab fare. He delicately balanced the six boxes of pie orders in his arms. Erik arched his eyebrow in curiosity at the numerous pie orders.

Erik hadn't been to their new penthouse apartment since the last time he visited them several months ago. Dan and Serena decided to move out into their own place after they found out they were going to have twins. Up to that point, they were still living with Lily and William. They needed enough space for their family without rudely encroaching on Lily and William's space.

The elevator doors opened. Dan and Erik walked into the main foyer area. It was too quiet. "Serena? Dorota? Anyone here?" Dan called out. He glanced around the penthouse for signs of human movement. He found Serena comfortably napping on the leather couch. She had most likely spent most of today planning with Dorota for tonight's family dinner party. All that energy exerted must have taken an exhaustive toll on her body. Erik and Dan silently exchanged gazes trying to figure out who was going to wake her up. After putting down the pies on the counter, Dan and Erik used Rock, Paper, and Scissors to determine who woke up Serena. Erik lost against Dan all three rounds.

He cautiously approached his sister, who was peacefully napping. Kneeling down, Erik gently nudged Serena's shoulders and said, "Serena. Wake up please. The guests are going to arrive soon."

Muttering something nonsensical under her breathe, Serena slowly stirred awake as her eyelids fluttered open to register who was talking to her. A male with shoulder-length dark blonde hair and blue irises knelt in front of her. "Erik? Am I still dreaming? Are you really here?" she queried as her eyes were still adjusting to her current environment.

The elevator doors opened up with Rufus, Allison, and Jenny walking out into the foyer area. "Sorry we are late, Dan. Your mother seemed to have forgotten how crazy traffic in NYC is like during the Christmas season..." Rufus started to say but trailed off when he found Dan standing by the open kitchen layout. "Did we come too early, son?"

"Oh no. It seems we lost track of time. I was out running errands and picking up Erik from Grand Central..." Dan began to explain but was interrupted by his little sister.

"Erik is here?" Jenny inquired with an enthusiastic smile. Despite their up and downs in their friendship throughout high school, Jenny and Erik remained close friends. People often mistaken Dan, Jenny, and Erik to be biological sibling not stepsiblings. They never bothered to explain the details of their complicated family situation.

Erik helped his sister get up from the couch and guided her over to the kitchen area. The Humphrey family was congregated around the countertop casually chatting with each other. She wasn't wearing the outfit ensemble that had laid out on her bed. "I'm just going to quickly freshen up and I'll rejoin you guys in 15 minutes," Serena announced to the group in the kitchen.

_Twenty minutes later..._

As Serena walked down the stairs, the elevator doors open as Lily and William stepped out. "Mom!" she exclaimed joyfully. "How was your trip to Barcelona? I'm sure you guys had a lovely time!" she said. The later stages of her pregnancy had made stairs increasingly more difficult. She always cautiously checked to make sure to not miss a single step. Lily extended her hand to her daughter as she descended the last few steps. "You father and I had a great time in Barcelona. We wanted to make sure our flight made it home in time for Christmas festivities," Lily replied as she hugged Serena. As they approached closer to the kitchen, Lily exclaimed gleefully, "Erik? Is that you? I haven't seen my baby in long time!"

Erik had gotten used to his mother calling him "baby" his entire life but it was still embarrassing every time. "Of course it's me, mom! I wanted to surprise you guys this Christmas! Zeke, Lydia, and Elliot decided we should be spending time with our families over Christmas not skiing in the Alps. I'm glad to see you guys. It's great to be back in New York." He gave his mom a big hug.

"Let's all get seated at the table. All this food looks absolutely delicious!" Dan loudly announced to their dinner party guests. The Humphrey and van der Woodsen family scattered around the circular table. An elaborate golden tablecloth covered the round table. A small poinsettia decorative plant sat in the middle of the table. Four tall peppermint scented candles were around the poinsettia plant. Dorota and Serena wanted a simple yet elegant table layout. Luckily, the cater came in time early afternoon to drop off Serena's order for her holiday dinner party. Rufus and Allison sat between Jenny and Dan. Across from them, Lily and William were seated between Erik and Serena.

Dan and Serena started passing around plates of food around the table while simultaneously exchanging anxious glances. Everyone started digging into the food on their plates. Having both dynamic families gathered together for dinner, it would be surely be an interesting night. They hoped that tonight they could put aside their petty arguments and disputes to enjoy each other's presence. Let the Christmas festivities begin!

* * *

**_The next chapter will focus mainly on Nate and Vanessa. _**

**_Life has become very busy so I'll do my best to try to update as soon as I can. I have many interesting plot bunnies in store for the characters in Living Life in the Fast Lane. _**

**_Thanks for your patience! Stay tuned!_**


End file.
